in control?
by sherlockscarf
Summary: okay so it's just a load of drabble, I was bored and it was either shoot a smiley face into the wall  sorry it's the fan in me  or write a load of rubbish about Sherlock being scared of hunger and john drugging him :


Okay let the drabble begin! :D

"JOHN, JOHN GET IN H ERE NOW I NEED YOU!"

"Sherlock I'm in the kitchen what?"

"Something is wrong"

"Obviously, what is wrong Sherlock…?"

The consulting detective was hugging his knees in the corner of the sofa, underneath the smiley face on the wall. He looked tense and slightly scared.

"Sherlock- are you okay?" john asked, walking over to the sofa. He had never seen Sherlock like this, certainly never scared. John looked around the room for anything that could have caused Sherlock to shy away into the corner of the sofa but he couldn't see anything.

"I don't know"

This sent a shock of alarm and suspicion to run through John's veins.

"Sherlock, what do you mean" he asked...

"I don't understand it, it's never happened before"

"What Sherlock?" panic rising…

"My stomach…is moving"

John nearly smiled, nearly, the panic that had been coiling inside him started to dim a little.

"What do you mean?"

"It is moving, and it shouldn't"

"Sherlock I… I don't understand"

Sherlock thought for a moment, john was a medical man and he didn't understand so there was obviously something incredibly wrong here.

"What if I've been poisoned!"

"Sherlock I don't think you've been poisoned-"

There was a low grumbling sound and Sherlock's eyes widened.

"Did you hear that? I told you! John I'm dying!"

John burst out laughing.

He was in hysterics; it took him a whole four minutes to stop, every time he looked at Sherlock's face he laughed even more.

The expression he had was one of complete shock and it grew even more the more john laughed.

Didn't he realise that he could _actually_ be dying? Didn't he understand the seriousness of the situation? Sherlock gaped at john once he had finished laughing and wiping the tears form his eyes.

"WHAT was that about? John! I am disgusted! I thought you doctors were supposed to help people live not to laugh at them when they could be dying .!"

John laughed again, this time he sounded slightly crazy, it was like a short burst of hysterical laughter that got shriller the more he looked at Sherlock's unbelieving face.

"You aren't dying Sherlock!" john explained "you've only got a case of the grumbles"

"What?"

"The grumbles, its what mum used to call them, In other words .hungry"

Sherlock relaxed slightly, but only because he wasn't dying.

"I'm not hungry"

"Oh, of course"

"I'm not"

"I don't believe you have never had the grumbles before, you go days on end without eating! When was the last time you ate Sherlock?" john asked, getting slightly worried again. The detective was thinner than usual, he was also paler…

Sherlock mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I SAID six and a half days ago"

"WHAT! When was the last time you slept?" Sherlock had recently embarked on a new case, and when Sherlock has a case he forgets normal things like eating, drinking, sleeping, at least he hadn't forgotten to breathe...

"Four days… I think"

"SHERLOCK!" john exclaimed

"WHAT this is a very important case john I can't possibly be away from it in case I forget something"

"Oh so you can't walk to the fridge and back without forgetting his name?"

"Mmnn"

"Right that's it!" john sighed and stormed out the living room.

"Where are you going? John? JOHN!" Sherlock heard the front door slam shut. And huffed. John was being unreasonable, that was not Sherlock's fault. Was it? John knew how important his work was too him, besides this wasn't the first time they have had this talk.

Sherlock sighed and promised to himself that when john came back he would apologise… in his own way.

An hour and a half later…..

John was back. Sherlock heard the front door close and john slowly make his way up the stairs, he was carrying something, going by the noises and the "oh for fuck sake" when he dropped it.

"Its fine Sherlock, I'll just do this myself"

"Okay" Sherlock replied as john struggled into the living room. "What's that" Sherlock gestured towards the bags of shopping.

"Food Sherlock, and if you don't eat something now I will force it down your throat"

Sherlock studied John for a moment, the angry, serious face and the clenched fists and the way that he held himself screamed military trained…in other words, John meant it.

Sherlock sighed "fine, fine" john relaxed and picked up one of the bags, smiling at his victory.

"I'm making either spaghetti Bolognese or chilli con-carne what do you want?" he called from the kitchen.

"I don't mind" came Sherlock's reply.

John smiled, Sherlock usually just grunted, he was only polite when he was 'apologising' without actually saying sorry. There wasn't anything for him to feel sorry for, but John knew Sherlock enough by now to know how Sherlock functioned and how he did things. Sort of, the man never stopped surprising him.

"Bolognese?" john asked again knowing Sherlock liked it.

"Yes, okay" Sherlock replied

John smiled again, Sherlock might not know it but he had him wrapped around his little finger.

"Do you want a cup of tea Sherlock?" john called again, getting the sleeping drugs out of the bag.

"Yes, thanks"

John took out one of the satchels of powder, and boiled the kettle, he made the tea and tipped it in. he knew Sherlock wouldn't go to sleep, he would pretend. He was about to bring the tea into the living room when he had second thoughts and tipped two more satchels into Sherlock's tea. Last time he had done this Sherlock had tasted it, so this time he bought ones that had 'no flavour' according to the packaging, before he had bought pills and crushed them in, these ones were made to be drunk so he trusted them a little more. he put the extra sachet's in because (being reminded of last time) Sherlock had drawn up a good resistance against the drugs and hadn't fallen asleep, he had just sat and glared at john, occasionally whispering "why have you done this to me" in order to make john feel bad.

It had worked.

"Here you go" john handed the cup to Sherlock who smiled in thanks and took a gulp, john turned away; if he watched him he knew Sherlock would get suspicious. He told himself he would just keep an eye on him.

They had dinner, john 'kept an eye on him' but Sherlock didn't show any signs of tiredness.

They washed up and John 'kept an eye on him' Sherlock still hadn't even yawned.

They sat down to watch the television, John 'kept an eye on him' and Sherlock still wasn't tired…

"You know they don't work John" Sherlock stated, keeping his eyes on the television

"What do you mean?" John asked playing the child of innocence

Sherlock turned towards him; grey-blue eyes seemed to read the secrets of his soul…

"Why did you even try…?"

"Try what?" keep calm, keep calm…

"Sleeping drugs John, the ones you tried to slip into my tea

John gave up "well you _need _to sleep Sherlock_"_

His blue grey eyes twinkled

John sighed "well, I tried" he stood up and picked up the mugs

"Yes, but I succeeded"

"What do you mean?" john asked

"I might've slipped three of the same packets into your tea john by accident, when you weren't looking…"

"Okay… I don't mind falling asleep, unlike you who still drunk all of it"

"I know, but they don't affect me"

"The last ones didn't, these might"

"They won't"

"How do you know?" john stood up to take the empty mugs back into the kitchen, Sherlock stood up next to him

"Because, they just don't work on- john are you okay?" john was swaying only slightly…

"Yes… are you?" Sherlock looked like he was slowly swaying from side to side…

"Yes…."

"I think we should go to bed in-case we-"

Sherlock never finished his sentence, he and john collapsed at the same time into a bundle in the middle of their living room. In the morning, they were still asleep when lestrade knocked on their door, he had a new case and it had absolutely no evidence, he wanted Sherlock to take a look, they were still asleep when mrs Hudson let lestrade in, they were still asleep when lestrade found them a bundle of Sherlock and john. Sherlock was using johns arm as a pillow, whilst john's head rested on Sherlock's chest.

They were _still_ asleep when lestrade burst out laughing and took lots of pictures. They woke up when the whole of Scotland Yard had received a photo message from lestrade…


End file.
